The last Australian VHSs
As said by KBDStudios in the comment of a video. No one knows about this, so we're posting it here... Any improvements welcome! The Complete List Part 1, the September 2005 tapes:The Wiggles - Sailing Around the World (ABC Video, September 1st 2005)Hostage (Roadshow Entertainment, September 1st 2005)Active Kidz - Ultimate Adventure (ABC Video, September 1st 2005)You and Your Stupid Mate (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, September 7th 2005)xXx - The Next Level (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, September 7th 2005)My House in Umbria (Warner Home Video, September 7th 2005)The Land Before Time XI - Invasion of the Tinysauruses (Universal, September 7th 2005)Ladies in Lavender (Warner Home Video, September 7th 2005)Hating Alison Ashley (Universal, September 7th 2005)Five Children and It (Warner Home Video, September 7th 2005)Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (Universal, September 7th 2005)Coach Carter (Paramount, September 8th 2005)UFC #51 - Super Saturday (Eagle Entertainment, September 14th 2005)Robots (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, September 14th 2005)Ozzie (Eagle Entertainment, September 14th 2005)Housebound (DEJ Productions, September 14th 2005)The Hollow (Eagle Entertainment, September 14th 2005)Grand Theft Parsons (Eagle Entertainment, September 14th 2005)The Event (Eagle Entertainment, September 14th 2005)Dangerous Sex Games (Eagle Entertainment, September 14th 2005)Be Cool (MGM, September 14th 2005)White Noise (Universal, September 21st 2005)Melinda and Melinda (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, September 21st 2005)Man of the House (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, September 21st 2005)Hypersonic (Peacock Films, September 21st 2005)Head in the Clouds (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, September 21st 2005)The Best Thief in the World (Peacock Films, September 21st 2005)Barn Red (Peacock Films, September 21st 2005)Back by Midnight (Peacock Films, September 21st 2005)The 4th Tenor (Peacock Films, September 21st 2005)Miss Congeniality 2 - Armed and Fabulous (Roadshow Entertainment, September 22nd 2005)Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 2 (Roadshow Entertainment, September 22nd 2005)Angelina Ballerina - Big Performance (ABC Video, September 22nd 2005)Undermind (Magna, September 28th 2005)Travellers and Magicians (21st Century Pictures, September 28th 2005)Three Dollars (Madman, September 28th 2005)Pterodactyl (21st Century Pictures, September 28th 2005)Guess Who (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, September 28th 2005)Digital Reaper (21st Century Pictures, September 28th 2005)The Blue Butterfly (Magna, September 28th 2005)﻿ Part 2, the October 2005 tapes: The Upside of Anger (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, October 5th 2005)Code 46 (MGM, October 5th 2005)Elvis Has Left the Building (Paramount, October 6th 2005)McLeod's Daughters - Season 4 (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, October 12th 2005)Lawless Heart (Magna, October 12th 2005)The Kingdom of Heaven (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, October 12th 2005)Innocents (DEJ Productions, October 12th 2005)Evil Remains (Magna, October 12th 2005)Bratz - Rock Angelz (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, October 12th 2005)The Amityville Horror (MGM, October 12th 2005)UFC #52 - Couture vs. Liddell (Eagle Entertainment, October 14th 2005)The Target (Eagle Entertainment, October 14th 2005)The Kids Who Saved Summer (Eagle Entertainment, October 14th 2005)Hollywood Dreams (Eagle Entertainment, October 14th 2005)Eating Out (Eagle Entertainment, October 14th 2005)Apartment 12 (Eagle Entertainment, October 14th 2005)Rapid Exchange (Peacock Films, October 19th 2005)The Joyriders (Peacock Films, October 19th 2005)The House Next Door (Peacock Films, October 19th 2005)Enough Already (Peacock Films, October 19th 2005)Crash Landing (Peacock Films, October 19th 2005)The Longest Yard (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, October 26th 2005)The Flight of the Phoenix (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, October 26th 2005)Downfall (21st Century Pictures, October 26th 2005)The Dark Hours (21st Century Pictures, October 26th 2005)American Pie - Band Camp (Universal, October 26th 2005)11:11 Hell's Gate (21st Century Pictures, October 26th 2005)﻿ Part 3, the November and December 2005 tapes:Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, November 2nd 2005)Ivan's XTC (Magna, November 9th 2005)Convicted (DEJ Productions, November 9th 2005)Bewitched (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, November 9th 2005)The Polar Express (Warner Home Video, November 16th 2005)Narco - Secret Adventures of Gustav Klopp (Madman, November 16th 2005)Immortal (Madman, November 16th 2005)Beauty Shop (MGM, November 16th 2005)The War of the Worlds (Paramount, November 17th 2005)A Wobots Christmas (Peacock Films, November 23rd 2005)Spirit Bear - The Simon Jackson Story (Peacock Films, November 23rd 2005)Peaches (21st Century Pictures, November 23rd 2005)Maximum Velocity (Peacock Films, November 23rd 2005)Madagascar (DreamWorks, November 23rd 2005)The Island (Warner Home Video, November 23rd 2005)Finding Home (Peacock Films, November 23rd 2005)The Christmas Dinosaur (Peacock Films, November 23rd 2005)Christmas Child (Peacock Films, November 23rd 2005)7 Times Lucky (21st Century Pictures, November 23rd 2005)Daniel O'Donnell - The Rock n Roll Show (Rajon Vision, November 27th 2005)Surviving Christmas (DreamWorks, November 30th 2005)Noel (Magna, November 30th 2005)Hi-5 - Wonderful Journeys (Roadshow Entertainment, December 1st 2005)A Very Cool Christmas (Eagle Entertainment, December 2nd 2005)UFC #53 - Heavy Hitters (Eagle Entertainment, December 2nd 2005)Prom Queen (Eagle Entertainment, December 2nd 2005)Paranoid (Eagle Entertainment, December 2nd 2005) Beverley Hills Whore (Eagle Entertainment, December 2nd 2005)American Soldiers - A Day in Iraq (Eagle Entertainment, December 2nd 2005)Stuart Little 3 (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, December 7th 2005)Lords of Dogtown (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, December 7th 2005)Land of the Dead (Universal, December 7th 2005)Kicking and Screaming (Universal, December 7th 2005)Fantastic Four (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, December 7th 2005)Walk on Water (MGM, December 14th 2005)Unleashed (Universal, December 14th 2005)The Skeleton Key (Universal, December 14th 2005)The Sandlot 2 (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, December 14th 2005)Phil the Alien (21st Century Pictures, December 14th 2005)The Perfect Man (Universal, December 14th 2005)Millions (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, December 14th 2005)Layer Cake (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, December 14th 2005)Kung Fu Hustle (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, December 14th 2005)A Good Woman (21st Century Pictures, December 14th 2005)Because of Winn-Dixie (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, December 14th 2005)Waitin' to Live (Peacock Films, December 21st 2005)Subzero (Peacock Films, December 21st 2005)Rapid Fear (Peacock Films, December 21st 2005)The Last Horror Movie (Magna, December 21st 2005)Dragon Fighter (Peacock Films, December 21st 2005)Coyotes (Peacock Films, December 21st 2005)A Christmas Too Many (Peacock Films, December 21st 2005)Book of Love (Magna, December 21st 2005)UFC #54 - Boiling Point (Eagle Entertainment, December 22nd 2005)Road Kings (Eagle Entertainment, December 22nd 2005)Racing Ace (Eagle Entertainment, December 22nd 2005)Model Lust (Eagle Entertainment, December 22nd 2005)Going the Distance (Eagle Entertainment, December 22nd 2005)Food of Love (Eagle Entertainment, December 22nd 2005)Young and Seductive (Eagle Entertainment, December 29th 2005)UFC - Ultimate Knockouts 1 & 2 (Eagle Entertainment, December 29th 2005)Poor White Trash (Eagle Entertainment, December 29th 2005)My Date with Drew (DEJ Production, December 29th 2005)The Little Treasure Hunters (Eagle Entertainment, December 29th 2005)Deuce Bigalow - European Gigolo (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, December 29th 2005)Animal (DEJ Productions, December 29th 2005)Alone in the Dark (Eagle Entertainment, December 29th 2005)﻿ And finally, Part 4 the 2006 tapes:November (Magna, January 4th 2006)Murderball (21st Century Pictures, January 4th 2006)Mr. & Mrs. Smith (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, January 4th 2006) Evil Aliens (21st Century Pictures, January 4th 2006)The Crow - Wicked Prayer (21st Century Pictures (January 4th 2006)Cold and Dark (Magna, January 4th 2006)The Dukes of Hazzard (Roadshow Entertainment, January 6th 2006)The Wild Parrots of Telegraph Hill (Madman, January 11th 2006)Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants (Warner Home Video, January 11th 2006)The Perfect Catch (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, January 11th 2006)The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, January 11th 2006)Shut Up and Kiss Me (Peacock Films, January 18th 2006)Red Eye (DreamWorks, January 18th 2006)The Passage (Peacock Films, January 18th 2006)Little Fish (Warner Home Video, January 18th 2006)Inheritance (Peacock Films, January 18th 2006)Best Man in Grass Creek (Peacock Films, January 18th 2006)Antibody (Peacock Films, January 18th 2006)Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Roadshow Entertainment, January 19th 2006)Stealth (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, January 25th 2006)Look Both Ways (Madman, February 1st 2006)Wedding Crashers (Roadshow Entertainment, February 2nd 2006)Into the Blue (MGM, February 8th 2006)Elizabethtown (Paramount, February 9th 2006)UFC #55 - Fury (Eagle Entertainment, February 16th 2006)Sexual Appetite (Eagle Entertainment, February 16th 2006)Mystery Kids (Eagle Entertainment, February 16th 2006)Extreme Dating (Eagle Entertainment, February 16th 2006)Better Than Chocolate (Eagle Entertainment, February 16th 2006)Aussie Park Boyz (Eagle Entertainment, February 16th 2006)Shark Hunter (Peacock Films, February 22nd 2006)Runaways (Peacock Films, February 22nd 2006)The Proposition (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, February 22nd 2006)Mysterious Skin (21st Century Pictures, February 22nd 2006) Mindstorm (Peacock Films, February 22nd 2006)The Inner Circle (Peacock Films, February 22nd 2006)Desolation Sound (Peacock Films, February 22nd 2006)Confessions of a Sociopathic Social Climber (21st Century Pictures, February 22nd 2006)Wallace and Gromit - The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (DreamWorks, March 1st 2006)Four Brothers (Paramount, March 2nd 2006)The Biggest Fan (Eagle Entertainment, March 6th 2006)UFC - Ultimate Knockouts 3 (Eagle Entertainment, March 16th 2006)Chasing Ghosts (Eagle Entertainment, March 16th 2006)The Beat (Eagle Entertainment, March 16th 2006)Would I Lie to You (Peacock Films, March 22nd 2006)Speak (Peacock Films, March 22nd 2006)Diary of a City Priest (Peacock Films, March 22nd 2006)Descent (Peacock Films, March 22nd 2006)All You Need (Peacock Films, March 22nd 2006)The Wiggles - Here Comes the Big Red Car (ABC Video, March 23rd 2006)The Magician (21st Century Pictures, March 29th 2006)The Game of Their Lives (21st Century Pictures, March 29th 2006)Bombon - El Perro (21st Century Pictures, March 29th 2006)Bad News Bears (Paramount, April 6th 2006)Seven Mummies (Eagle Entertainment, April 12th 2006)The Easter Egg Adventure (Eagle Entertainment, April 12th 2006)Adam and Eve (Eagle Entertainment, April 12th 2006)Tracks (Peacock Films, April 19th 2006)Game Over (Peacock Films, April 19th 2006)Dragon Storm (Peacock Films, April 19th 2006)Combustion (Peacock Films, April 19th 2006)The Californians (Peacock Films, April 19th 2006)Domino (Paramount, April 20th 2006)Scarecrow Slayer (Peacock Films, May 1st 2006) Scarecrow Gone Wild (Peacock Films, May 1st 2006)Scarecrow (Peacock Films, May 1st 2006)Ghost Rig (Peacock Films, May 1st 2006)13th Child (Peacock Films, May 1st 2006)Phantom Below (Eagle Entertainment, May 11th 2006)Drop Dead Sexy (Eagle Entertainment, May 11th 2006)Black Belt Angels (Eagle Entertainment, May 11th 2006)The Year That Trembled (Peacock Films, May 24th 2006)Smile (Peacock Films, May 24th 2006)Scarred (Peacock Films, May 24th 2006)Hunt for Justice (Peacock Films, May 24th 2006)Confession (Peacock Films, May 24th 2006)Max Rules (Eagle Entertainment, June 15th 2006)Da Block Party (Eagle Entertainment, June 15th 2006)Bob the Butler (Eagle Entertainment, June 15th 2006)Tai Chi Warriors (Peacock Films, June 21st 2006)Playing House (Peacock Films, June 21st 2006)Meltdown - Days of Destruction (Peacock Films, June 21st 2006)Gangsterz (Peacock Films, June 21st 2006)Best Friends (Peacock Films, June 21st 2006)Zodiac Killer (Peacock Films, June 30th 2006) Hood Angels (Peacock Films, June 30th 2006)Green River Killer (Peacock Films, June 30th 2006)Dr. Chopper (Peacock Films, June 30th 2006)13 Dead Men (Peacock Films, June 30th 2006)Kerrigan's Passion (Peacock Films, July 19th 2006)Her Minor Thing (Peacock Films, July 19th 2006)A Fighting Chance (Peacock Films, July 19th 2006)Fatal Reunion (Peacock Films, July 19th 2006)Bloodfist 2050 (Peacock Films, July 19th 2006)Romeo and Juliet - Sealed with a Kiss (Eagle Entertainment, July 25th 2006)Moscow Heat (Eagle Entertainment, July 25th 2006) Karla (Eagle Entertainment, July 25th 2006)Fate (Peacock Films, August 23rd 2006)Crossing Paths (Peacock Films, August 23rd 2006) Crazy Love (Peacock Films, August 23rd 2006)The Black Magic (Peacock Films, August 23rd 2006)Air Force Two (Peacock Films, August 23rd 2006) A Night in Compton (Eagle Entertainment, August 24th 2006)Flyin' Ryan (Eagle Entertainment, August 24th 2006)Dallas 362 (Eagle Entertainment, August 24th 2006)Touching Wild Horses (Peacock Films, August 31st 2006)Tiny Heroes (Peacock Films, August 31st 2006)Time of the Wolf (Peacock Films, August 31st 2006)The Princess and the Pea (Peacock Films, August 31st 2006)Born Champion (Peacock Films, August 31st 2006)And the very last VHS tape ever released in Australia was... wait for it...My Big Phat Hip Hop Family (Eagle Entertainment, October 19th 2006)! Category:VHS (Australia)